Misery Loves Company
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: I had thought I did a good job of letting him in where I hadn't let anyone in before. One-shot.


**Misery Loves Company**

**By Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: ****I had thought I did a good job of letting him in where I hadn't let anyone in before****. One-shot.**

**A/N: Another one shot that got a lot longer than I originally planned. Enjoy!  
**

I sit in the corner of the room, watching as she sits on his lap. She smiles coyly at him, runs her hand through his hair, fixing it from the usual messy look he likes. I watched, transfixed and utterly disgusted as he smiles at her, and flicks his hair back to how it was.

She does it again and then kisses him long and hard. I feel the contents in my stomach flip and I'm almost positive I'm going to throw up. He smiles at her once more as she pulls away before flicking his hair back to how he likes it.

Managing to pull my eyes away from the horror across the room, I stand and move to leave but I'm fast intercepted by Mush. "Heya, Misery. Can Ise get ya somethin' ta drink?" He smiled that heart melting smile that works on all the other girls –but not me.

I snorted, "No." I shove him out of my way and continue until I make it out the door and into the brisk night air. Mush was always constantly fawning over me. It irritated me to no end. Everyone was aware, even Mush, that I was head over feet in love with Blink. Except maybe Blink himself.

Not to mention he was with another girl.

Stepping into the alley next to the lodging house, I lit myself a cigarette and breathed in the tobacco, reveling in the taste. Cigarettes usually calmed me down when I got riled up from watching Blink and BB, short for Blond Bimbo-as I'd taking to calling her. Letting the smoke escape through my nose and slightly parted lips, I leaned my head against the wall and stared up at the sliver of night sky I could just glimpse between the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

I had been at the lodging house for two years, four months and nine days. Incidentally, I have been in love with Kid Blink for two years, four months, eight days and twenty-three hours. For a year now, though, he's been dating some cherry from Harlem and I've been forced to be around the love birds more times than I could count. It didn't help that Blink and I are best friends and sold papes together every day.

Sighing in frustration at my predicament, I tossed the cigarette into the street and made my way back in doors and up to the small bedroom off the washroom that was mine alone. I slipped into it before Mush could see me and before I could see the couple I despised.

As I lay in bed that night, listening to the sounds of the boys ending their various games of poker and starting to get ready for bed, I heard a sudden noise from the wall my room shared with the washroom. There was a small hole in the bottom corner that had been chewed through by a mouse or two long before I had come here and I found myself creeping over to listen as I heard a familiar voice.

"What ya problem, Mush?" Blink grumbled as I heard the sound of the water pump being used.

"You are. When ya gonna realize dat Bekah don't love ya?" I mentally inserted BB at the mention of Blink's girls name and was surprised to hear Mush talk like that considering they were best friends. Yeah, Blink and I were best friends but it was different from two guys that were best friends.

It was silent for a moment, "Whataya tawkin' about? 'Course she loves me. We been tagethah a year."

"Yeah? What about Misery?" I felt myself move back slightly from the hole I was eavesdropping through as if just the mention of my name would show them I could hear everything they said.

"What about her, Mush?"

Mush's voice was exasperated as he told Blink, "She's been in love with ya since ya two met." He spoke it slowly as if Blink didn't quite understand.

Blink laughed and I was slightly affronted, "Misery ain't in love with me. She ain't evah loved anybody."

I felt like he had kicked me in the gut with that last sentence. Did they all view me as so cold?

"Everybody knows it, Blink. How could ya not?" Mush asked, his voice subdued now.

More silence, "Why do ya think Bekah don't love me?"

I could almost imagine Mush's shrug at those words before replying, "There's just somethin' there that ain't right. She looks at a few of da othahs with dis look when ya not payin' attention."

"Yeah? Well, what do you know?" Blink's voice was suddenly angry, "If it's so obvious Misery loves me, den why in da woild do ya still worhsip her? It's obvious ya like her."

Mush's voice barely reached her ears, "I know she ain't love me, awright? But, until she gets ovah you or ya realize she's da one foah ya, I still got a chance."

I didn't want to hear anymore. Backing away slowly, I crawled back into my bed and mulled it all over. True, I wasn't the easiest person to get along with. I was moody, I got angry easily and I wasn't exactly nice to people who I just met. I tended to distrust people at the first meeting, assuming everyone was out to cause me pain. My attitude was the reason I was nicknamed Misery.

But for some reason I always thought I was different with Blink. He made me smile and laugh more, he had always been there for me when I needed him and despite the fact that I was prickly with everyone else, I had thought I did a good job of letting him in where I hadn't let anyone in before.

Needless to say, I found myself restless that night and I thought everything over a million times and just as I began to drift off, the first morning rays peered through my window and a knock sounded on my door.

"Up and at 'em, Mis." Kloppman called through my door and I groggily forced myself to wake up and get dressed.

Pushing the events from last night to the back of my mind, I joined up with the boys and walked with them in silence as they goofed off. Blink ended up at my side at some point and looked at me with one concerned blue eye, "Ya awright, Mis?"

I avoided his eye and nodded, "Yeah, just tired. Didn't sleep well." I kept my voice even, trying not to be my usual surly self and I think he noticed.

But he didn't comment and continued along at my side. We stood in line, got our papes and headed out to our selling spot.

We sold our papes and I honestly could not remember what headlines I called out or even point out one person who bought from me. It took longer to sell than normal and Blink noticed when he finished first because it was usually me waiting around for him.

Just as I sold my last paper, I felt exhaustion hit me. Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to Blink, yawning widely, "I think I'm gonna skip lunch and go back ta bed." I told him, "Can ya come and get me for da afternoon edition?"

"I'll walk ya back." He told me, taking my arm and I felt a thrill run up my spine.

I shook my head, "Ya don't have ta, Blink." He was being even more attentive to me than he normally was and I wondered how Mush and his conversation had gone after I had quit listening in.

Blink shook his head and continued to tow me down the street towards the lodging house, "It's awright, Misery. I don't have enough ta eat lunch anyway. I'll just hang around with some of da guys till wakin' ya."

Nodding, we walked the rest of the way with minimal chatter. When we reached the lodging house, we took the steps together and it was together that we reached the top in time to see BB lip locked with Skittery.

For a moment, Blink and I stood there in shock. Hope and anger fought within me for the primary emotion until anger finally won out and I found myself tackling the girl to the floor.

"Misery!" Blink exclaimed as I straddled the girl, pulled back my fist, and let it fly. The satisfying crunch as it connected with her nose and blood began to flow in a river down her face made me sit back on her in pleasure.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off her. As he pulled me off I got to tell her with a big smirk, "Ya just lost da greatest guy, bitch."

She managed to get on her feet and stumble her way down the staircase and out the door. I smirked like a cat that got the mouse until Blink let go of me, "BEKAH! Wait!"

Skittery scratched his head and glanced at me as I felt the smirk drop right off my face. I must have looked as shock as Blink had when he'd caught her cheating. Staring after the man I loved as he ran after another girl, I felt my face flame. Anger once again won over the sudden misery that filled me and I stomped into my room, slamming the door shut behind me for good measure.

Of course I couldn't even nap with this new development and I found myself walking towards the distribution center with barely an hour of sleep from the night before. I ignored the newsies that called out greetings, and luckily they were use to my sourness. Grabbing my papers, I went to our usual spot and sold.

He never showed up.

Gritting my teeth, I once again made my trek back to the lodging house, this time alone. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and went straight up to my room, too exhausted to deal with the boys as they relaxed after selling. Though it was summer and the day had been hot, it was beginning to cool off as the sun set. I felt myself shiver and so I wrapped myself up in my thin blanket and lay down on my bed, wallowing in my own self pity.

"Misery? Are you awright?" Mush called through the door after knocking softly.

"Go away, Mush." I replied, not budging a centimeter.

He opened the door anyway and eased himself in. I was too tired to snap at him and so I just watched him through half open eyes as he settled himself on the floor in front of me, "I hoid about Blink and Bekah and about you breaking her nose."

I stared at him in silence for awhile. We had never been as close as Blink and I and I honestly couldn't tell you much about the boy in front of me. I opened my mouth, preparing to kick him out except what came out surprised the both of us, "How do ya stand it?"

His large, brown eyes met mine steadily, "Stand what? Lovin' someone dat don't love ya back? Watching them as they make eyes at someone else?"

I nodded, unsure if I wanted the answer now.

Mush shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Ise guess I'm just hopeful. Dat one day she'll realize he ain't worth her time, dat he couldn't possibly love her as much as me and she'll turn around and just come ta me." His cheeks reddened and he turned his head away slightly, "Ain't dat why ya still look at Blink even while they tagethah? Ya still think one day it'll change."

"Oh, Mush." I murmured it, my heart swelling at the connection between us. Both of us in love with someone in love with another.

"Can I ask ya somethin', Mis?" Mush turned his eyes once more upon me and there was a fierce determination.

I sat up, surprised at his sudden seriousness. He stood, keeping his eyes on me as I replied, "Sure…"

He hesitated for a moment before plowing on, "Can I kiss ya?"

Taken aback, I stared dumbly at him for the merest moment before I felt my body betrayed me and my head nodded in agreement. Before either of us could change our minds, he had dipped his head down and our lips met.

My eyes closed instinctively and I kissed him back as if we'd done it a million times before. Our lips seem to melt together as if they'd always belonged and I shivered as his hand tangled itself in my hair as he cupped my neck and brought me closer against him. Immediately, my arms went around his neck and I ran my hands through the curls that were at the nape of his neck.

I leaned back on my mattress, pulling him down on top of me without breaking the kiss. He groaned as his tongue slipped out and tasted my lips, which I opened to eagerly accept him. I gave him an answering moan before we had to break off from lack of oxygen.

He supported himself with a hand on each side of my head and stared down in awe as I gazed back up at him, "Dat was even bettah den I imagined." He murmured.

Lifting one of my hands from around his neck, I let it lightly touch my tingling lips. He chuckled, raised one hand to take mine and move it from my lips so he could kiss me again. I felt my whole body arch into his, a warmth I had never experienced spread throughout my entire body.

We continued like that for awhile and it seemed every thought I'd ever had about Blink was completely wiped clean by Mush and his lips. Finally, the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs had us pulling away and realizing just how late it had gotten. Both of us were breathing heavily from our kissing and our cheeks were flushed red.

"Ya gotta get ta bed." I murmured as he stood up. At the absence of his warmth I suddenly felt cold.

He nodded and as I sat up, my door flew open, "Mush! Where ya been?" A very drunk Blink asked, slightly slurring his words as he moved in, "I been lo-okin' foah ya."

Blink's unfocused eye turned to look at me, "Heeeey, Mizzz." He stumbled over to my bed and sat down heavily, "You smell pretty." He drew out the word 'pretty' and leaned closer and closer to me until his head rested on my shoulder.

Mush was watching us, his eyes dark and I tried to catch his gaze as I pushed Blink off of me, "Blink, ya drunk."

"Nuh uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" was his intelligent reply as he lay back on my bed and began to snore. Sighing, I glanced down at him and then back up to Mush.

"Can ya get him off my bed? Or should I sleep in his bunk?"

Mush bristled and scooped Blink up as if he weighed nothing, "Go ta sleep, Misery." He hesitated in the door way and turned to look at me, "We'll tawk tomorrah, awright?"

How could I say no to those pleading brown eyes? But, how could my feelings change so fast just by a kiss? I needed time to think. "Yeah, Mush. Tomorrah."

Lying back, I found my hand go back to my lips, still tingling and now swollen from our kissing. A thrill shot up my spine when I remembered how he made me feel. Was I crazy? Hadn't I just been in love with Blink? Had Mush really gone and plowed through the front door with nothing but a kiss and completely won me over?

Would kissing Blink ever be as mind blowing or as intoxicating as those kisses with Mush? Would a kiss tell me who I should love?

Biting my lip, sullen over the directions of my thoughts, I rolled over and let exhaustion take over.

**Mush's POV**

I set Blink down in his bed, wanting to be angry at him for coming into Misery's room but unable to find the anger inside me. Especially not after kissing her.

Misery. The girl that made me feel anything but her name.

Climbing up into my bed, I lay there with a goofy grin on my face. It had been a good idea to ask her if I could kiss her, I realized now. Kissing her had to have put me in the running and maybe, _just_ maybe, I would be able to sidestep around Blink. Honestly, though, after tonight it didn't look like he was even second place.

I began to replay the entire scene in my memory. Her sitting up, her long, dark hair falling over her shoulder and looking up at me with those big, green eyes. She was a looker, but her prickly personality usually kept the guys away. Except her prickly personality didn't keep me away 'cause I knew; underneath that pricklyness was a marshmallow.

Her lips. I closed my eyes, remembering them on mine so soft and sweet. The way she instantly responded to me had been surprising and after we had broken apart I could see her own surprise. That kiss had been better than my imaginings and even better than any kiss I could remember stealing from a girl.

Yawning, I tried to push away thoughts of her that made me want to go back to her room and I settled down to sleep, that goofy grin still on my lips.

A groan from the bottom bunk woke me up and I looked down on my best friend as he grabbed his head, "What da hell?"

"Ya got a hangovah, Blink." I told him, smiling, "I take it things didn't go well with Bekah?"

Blink glared up at me, "Why ya gotta be such a moinin' person, aye Mush? Yeah, we broke up. She was cheatin' on me. And I don't wanna hear no 'I told ya so's.'" He got up and headed to the washroom and I jumped down and followed him.

"I wasn't gonna say I told ya so." I told him, honestly. "I'm not happy I was right."

Blink only nodded to me and went into a stall to do his morning routine while I went to wash my face. Once I was finished, I pulled my shirt on and went over to Misery's door and knocked, "Mis? Ya up?" When there was no response, I opened the door cautiously only to find her still sleeping. She was lying on her back, one arm above her head and the other over her stomach. Her mouth was open and her eyes moved every so often behind her eyelids.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lightly shook her shoulder, "Misery. Wake up." Misery was usually one of the first ones up. "Misery."

She shifted away, "Mmm, Mush." She sighed in her sleep.

As soon as my name was out of her mouth I felt a wide, satisfied grin split across my face, "Misery, wake up." I shook her harder and she suddenly sat up and looked around blearily.

"Wha-what time is it?"

"Time ta sell." I told her, unable to hide my smile.

Her green eyes rose to meet mine and she gave me a cautious smile, "Awright, I'm up." I stood and held out a hand to help her up. For a moment it looked like she'd snap at me and then she put her small, soft hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet swiftly.

A bright laugh escaped and she stumbled forward slightly and I smiled as I caught her around the waist.

"That was kinda fun." She told me, looking up between her lashes. Misery wasn't usually the laughing type, so I took it as a good sign.

I kept my hands on her waist for a moment because what I really wanted to do was kiss her again. Before I could let my body get ahead of me though, I dropped my hands and stepped back, "I'll let ya get dressed." I smiled slightly at the disappointment that flashed in her eyes before she gave a curt nod.

"Awright." She closed the door in my face and I listened for a moment as she shuffled around.

Blink walked by and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Are we up befoah Mis?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, seems she slept in." I told him, moving slightly away from the door.

He nodded, "She must have needed it. She didn't sleep well da night befoah." He joined Race in walking down the steps and left me to wait for Misery.

A few moments later she stepped out in her normal attire that consisted of a pair of brown trousers and a pale green buttoned up shirt. Today, though, it seemed as if she sparkled to me.

She bristled lightly and raised an eyebrow, "Whattah ya starin' at?"

I smiled and held my arm out, "Would ya care ta sell with me taday, Mis?"

I didn't expect her to loop her arm through mine but I hid a smile when she did, "Oh, awright." She murmured, looking at me from the corner of her eye. I beamed at her and we headed out of the lodging house and towards the distribution center like that.

We arrived just as the bell rang and we cut in front of the younger boys to join Race and Blink. Blink eyed our looped arms but didn't comment.

"I'm gonna sell with Mush." Misery told Blink, pulling out a cigarette and unlooping our arms so she could light it. I was hard pressed to keep my eyes off of her lips as they wrapped around the stick and failed. My eyes lifted from her lips for a moment just in time to meet her eyes and watch as she raised an eyebrow.

I gave her a slow wink that was unnoticed by Race and Blink as the latter replied, "Whatevah, Mis. Probab;y won't be da best company. I'm not feelin' so great."

Misery turned her raised eyebrow from me to Blink, "Shouldn'ta drank so much." She dead panned.

"Well, excuse me if me goil just cheated on me and I needed a bit of a break." Blink replied, acidly.

Misery inhaled more tobacco and blew it in his face, "Shouldn'ta dated a whore."

Blink's face grew dark with fury and he moved as if to hit her but I stepped between them, "Blink, what ya think ya doin'?"

My best friend narrowed his eyes just as the old man called for the next person in line, which happened to be him. "Keep her away from me." He muttered, throwing a glare at Misery before going to the counter and paying for his papes.

"Not a problem." I told him, wanting to smile smugly as I stepped up and got my own papes before waiting next to Race for Misery.

She came down the steps, her papes tucked under her arm and she stamped out her cigarette before turning to me, "Ready?" She seemed unfazed by the confrontation with Blink and I wondered exactly what was going through her mind.

I nodded, called out a quick good luck to Race who was heading towards Sheepshead and we made our way through the sea of people bustling about trying to get to their jobs until we came to my usual spot. She continued down the street about a block before stopping to sell her own and I smiled to myself. It seemed as if one night I had almost won her over.

**Misery's POV**

It seemed, I mused as I called out my headlines with an energy I hadn't felt in a long time that Mush had won me over in one night. I had slept like a baby, was woken by the guy who had kissed me senseless and despite the fact that I had argued with Blink my day was looking very bright. For once I wasn't in a sour mood and I found myself smiling when I caught Mush's eye down the street between hawking headlines. Smiling wasn't something I usually did.

We were both finished by lunchtime and we headed to Tibby's together. Mush was telling me about an older gentlemen who had come back demanding a refund because he couldn't find the headline he had called out.

"Why didn't ya beat it outta there?" I asked, pulling out another cigarette. I motioned to see if he wanted a hit off it after I lit it and he shook his head.

"Nah, I don't smoke. And I didn't want ya ta turn around and me be gone." He shrugged as if this was the most natural response.

I inhaled the tobacco and avoided his gaze. I use to think he only acted like this because he liked me but it was becoming more and more clear that his personality was just sweet. He was honestly a good person who seemed to put everyone before himself.

A sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. How could such a good person like me? I was impolite, blunt and disagreeable more often than not. I flicked my cigarette to the ground when I had finished it and followed him silently into the restaurant. Mush avoided the table with Blink and we took a seat with Skittery and Bumlets. I did a quick tally and decided I had enough to eat and I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu.

I watched as Mush chatted with Skittery and Bumlets, debating on if I could get up and leave without him knowing. My thoughts on the fact that maybe we were just too different made me anxious and my fingers twitched for another tobacco fix.

"I'm going outside for another smoke." I told him, but directed it to all three boys at the table as I stood and made my way out to the alley beside the restaurant. I fumbled for the cigarette, stuck it between my lips and lit it. Hastily inhaling the sweet substance, I leaned back against the building and sighed.

"Mis?" A voice asked, and I looked to my right to see Blink come out of Tibby's. He turned and caught me leaning there and I raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"Following me out here to land dat hit ya nevah got a chance ta give me?" I asked, remembering the fight from this morning.

Blink sighed, "Nah, I just wanted ta apologize. But, ya gotta undahstand, dis is fresh foah me. I ain't nevah been cheated on and ya just hit all my buttons dis mornin'. Not ta mention I was hung ovah." He gave a small smile at that last part, trying to ease things with a bit of humor.

I didn't smile back, only took another hit of my cigarette before blowing it out and telling him, "Thanks. Apology accepted. Sorry foah poking at ya tendah wound." I lifted both of my eyebrows at him as if to say, 'ya done here?'

He stood there, awkward for a moment, and then reached out a hand, "Mind if I take a drag?"

Rolling my eyes, I handed it over and he took a deep drag before handing it back. As he blew out the smoke, I realized the reason I had always liked him. We were practically the same, albeit he was a tad more carefree where I was moody. We both smoked, both enjoyed a good game of poker –something I rarely saw Mush play and we both knew when to take a break and sit here in silence. Mush would have been talking our ears off about something or another. Maybe that was why he was best friends with Blink and had always had a crush on me, I speculated.

"Mis?" Blink asked, "Did ya know Bekah was at da lodgin' house? Is dat why ya wanted me to go there yestahday with you? So I could see what I ignored everybody tellin' me?"

I stared at him, taken aback, "No. I didn't even know she'd be there. Luck of da draw, I guess. Didn't ask ya ta take me back neither. Ya said you'd take me back." I finished my cigarette, tossed it on the ground and stamped it out, "Mush is waitin' foah me." I hadn't realized till that moment that I liked the way Mush and I fit. He was sweet to my sour. I smoked, he didn't. I played poker, he almost never did and when I was quiet he'd always have something to talk to me about.

Moving to go around him, I was stopped by his hand on my arm, "Mis, wait." I turned back to look at him and before I knew it, he had brought his lips down on mine.

**Mush's POV**

I had noticed Blink follow her out, and I couldn't stop the anxious feeling that started in my gut. I waited for her to come back until her food got to the table before standing up, "I'm going to get Mis, be right back." I told Skittery, heading for the door.

Stepping outside, I glanced around and turned left when I heard her voice, "Mush is waitin' foah me."

"Mis, wait." I heard Blink say just as I rounded the corner in time to see Blink lean down and press his lips to Misery's.

Freezing where I was, I watched helplessly taking in every detail as my best friend kissed the girl I was in love with; the girl who was in love with him. I waited for her to lean into him, to respond to him in a way she had responded to me but she stood still.

Finally, I watched her hands move up and I was sure my heart would break if she fastened them around his neck as she had to me just the night before; but, she didn't. She pressed them to his chest and pushed him away, "Blink, stop."

Blink, surprised as much as I was took a step back, "I thought ya loved me." He said, stunned.

Misery took her own step back from him, neither one had noticed me. "Ise…thought I did, too." She paused, cocked her head to the side and stared up at Blink, "But I don't."

Anger and sadness flashed across Blink's face and then realization, "Someone else?"

His eye rose over her head and caught my own brown ones. I continued to stare steadily back, but I caught the nod of her head and hope spread through me in a wave a warmth. Her head rose to meet Blink's eyes and she turned to suddenly meet my gaze.

"Mush." Alarmed, she took a step toward me, "Mush, we kissed but I promise it doesn't mean anythin'."

"I know."

She shook her head, "Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

Blink stepped around her, "I'll let da two a you tawk." He mumbled and quickly skirted around me to go back into the diner.

Misery stopped, "Ya…ya not mad?"

"Nope."

She stared at me her big, green eyes which are usually so cool but were bright with conflicting emotions. "I decided somethin' befoah he kissed me."

"Yeah?" I tried to stay cool and not get as excited as I wanted to.

Misery took another step forward, "Yeah. Ise decided dat I was only infatuated with Blink…we're too alike foah anythin' ta evah happen between us." I watched as her hand twitched, knowing that meant she was nervous and wanted a cigarette. "I like the way ya kiss me. And da fact dat ya always happy when I'm always moody and angry. I don't know why ya'd wanna be with me, but I don't care. I'm just glad ya want ta be with me…if ya still do."

She shifted uncomfortably as I continued to stare at her. Was she serious? I'd waited a year and a half to hear her say she might want to be with me. How could I possibly not want her? When she was fierce and independent, not to mention gorgeous and so unlike every other girl I'd ever met.

Stepping forward, I closed the distance between us and just as last night, she melted in my arms as if she was an ice queen and I was the only one to melt her cold heart. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her against me as her arms settled around my neck and she kissed me back with so much passion, I knew she couldn't have possibly lied about what was -or in this case wasn't- between Blink and her.

When I pulled away, I couldn't stop the large, goofy grin from appearing, "Now, _dat _was even bettah den last night."

Misery laughed and if I died at that moment, I'd have died happy.

**A/N: Kind of a cheesy ending, but I love these two all the same! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me how you liked it!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~  
**


End file.
